Electronic products include semiconductor devices. Such electronic products are recently required to have small size and high performance. Along with this trend, semiconductor devices constituting electronic products are lightweight, slim, and compact. In addition, methods of decreasing the height of semiconductor devices without affecting input/output terminals thereof are being continually researched.
In the following description, the same or similar elements are labeled with the same or similar reference numbers.